


The testimony of a rope

by Coldbodyburningsoul



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldbodyburningsoul/pseuds/Coldbodyburningsoul
Summary: Girl is being accused of multiple counts of murder and sexual-assault, the rope found in her basement is getting called to testify.
Kudos: 1





	The testimony of a rope

I haven’t been around somebody’s arms for a long time. I remember it like it happened yesterday, the howls, the blood, the pleasure, the sharp objects. I would be around their hands so tightly. She would stretch me to the fullest, and I would stick to the man’s hands. I’ve seen it all, and from many different angles. When she would like to use the wrists, I’d be at the lap of the man. Not quite observing the scene, but seeing more than enough to understand it. the blood trail was like a runner, heading to me with a burning passion. When she would like to use the face, to kiss or to slit, or to any other activity that consumed her, I’d be at the top above his head. Full-view of that landscape. I’d watch her expressions, reacting to his reactions in an almost beautiful chemical reaction. However, I’d still get stained. For she likes to wipe his blood and tears with her hand, and not to clean it before touching his hand again, performing another ritual. The most perspective I remember is the natural position she ties him in. At the back of the chair. That probably was the hardest time for him, and me. I couldn’t see anything but saw everything. I would hear, howls and cries. Cries of insanity. Shouts from hell and hell of agony. That all was foolery compared to what I saw last. When I was untied and on the cold hard ground, watching him getting dragged. It’s like she’d cast a spell because no matter how hard she plays, the next day he’d be back.


End file.
